


True Feel

by kalinebogard



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Yuri acaba de fazer uma das melhores apresentações em sua carreira. Se não a melhor. A vinda de Victor a sua vida é o resgate da desistência na qual Yuri mergulhava.O gelo pode trazer a tona sentimentos que o coração ocultava e num momento decisivo Yuri precisa ser sincero com o próprio coração.—---Yurio. Esse nome costumava irritá-lo. Esse nome deixa evidente o que tinha de igual com o seu rival.O amor pelo esporte e pela mesma pessoa.





	1. True Feel

Por que tudo tem que ser assim?

Yuri vivia um sonho. Aquele príncipe encantado ouvira seu coração e viera salvá-lo do fracasso, desistência.

Victor Nikiforov, a lenda viva que inspirara sua carreira como pantinador, viera da Rússia e tornara-se o seu salvador.

Por ele e para ele Yuri fizera o trajeto perfeito naquele circuito livre.

Para surpresa de todos Victor correu ao seu encontro e saltou sobre ele. A intenção de beijo era clara. Empolgou Yuri e o assustou. A venda caiu-lhe dos olhos e o pobre japonês entendeu tudo.

A um segundo de concretizar o beijo, Yuri virou o rosto. Escondeu-o na curva do pescoço do treinador, feliz em evitar o encontro inusitado dos lábios. O coração disparou e o rosto esquentou. Sentiu-se dividido entre a recusa pelo carinho que Victor oferecia e ser sincero com o que realmente sentia.

Foi o próprio Victor quem resolveu o impasse.

“Eu entendo...”, o rapaz de cabelos claros sussurrou-lhe no ouvido, enquanto o estádio vencia o estupor pela cena inusitada.

Yuri suspirou aliviado, olhos marejados.

No último segundo certo loirinho de pavio curto viera-lhe a mente num rompante.

E era a ele, só a ele que pertencia seu primeiro beijo.


	2. Surprises

Yuri observava a própria face refletida no espelho do banheiro, perdido em reflexões sem que se desse conta. Ou Yurio, como era chamado.

No começo repudiava o apelido. Como poderia gostar? Fora-lhe dado apenas porque seu nome era igual ao de outro competidor. E essa igualdade herdada ao nascer evidenciava ainda mais as igualdades existentes entre ambos. Na personalidade, nas escolhas da vida, nas habilidades. Como o amor pelo mesmo esporte.

Amor pelo mesmo homem.

Ou assim pensou. Pois a medida que se descobria e conhecia seu rival no esporte e no amor, ele percebeu que as igualdades não mais o aborreciam, a medida que as diferenças se sobressaiam.

Sua técnica era superior, tanto que ganhou o lugar mais alto do pódio.

E, mais importante de tudo, não precisavam disputar o amor de Victor.

Yurio descobriu que seu coração pertencia a outra pessoa. Sim, alguém que o irritava, o tirava do sério, o enchia de preocupação e desgosto. Em menor escala do que o fazia sentir-se necessário, querido e valorizado. Alguém que...

“Yuriooooooooooo você está perdendo o meu show. O show do grande JJ!”

O garoto girou os olhos e voltou para o quarto.

A vida era cheia de surpresas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Até qualquer dia!!
> 
> :D


End file.
